


Еще не поздно

by pieces_of_silver



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, F/F, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieces_of_silver/pseuds/pieces_of_silver





	Еще не поздно

Это случилось вечером, когда сумерки уже потихоньку начали выползать из-под тени кустов айвы.

Тренер молодежной команды Ниигата Айда Рико сидела на веранде своего дома в Мицукэ, в префектуре Ниигата. На душе у нее царило спокойствие и умиротворение. Из Таиланда недавно пришло письмо от отца – он всегда недолюбливал электронную почту и скайп, мог отписать, что все в порядке, или помахать рукой в камеру, но длинные, пространные письма, в которых он подробно рассказывал о своей новой жене и работе, предпочитал отправлять почтой. И если вспоминать о родителях – тут Рико потянулась, и на ее лице расцвела улыбка, – то вчера к ней в гости приехала мать; они не общались несколько лет после того, как та развелась с Кагеторой. Впервые мама позвонила на следующий год после того, как Рико закончила школу и устроилась в клуб отца младшим тренером; с тех пор они регулярно старались ездить друг к другу в гости – где-то раз в полгода, когда у обеих выдавалось свободное время.  
Рико прикрыла глаза, глядя на рябь, сминающую шелковую поверхность пруда, и слегка поежилась. Вечера становились все прохладнее; ветер приносил с собой запах дождей и прелых листьев – неотвратимый запах осени. Цикады стрекотали так оглушительно, что на рев двигателя Рико обратила внимание далеко не сразу. Она никого не ждала – возможно, дело было в этом.  
Подойля к воротам, она увидела выходящую из бледно-розовой тойоты Момои. Та заметила Рико – сперва дернулась ей на встречу, потом замерла на месте и улыбнулась, теребя застежку на сумке.  
Порывы ветра трепали нежно-салатовый подол ее платья.

– Ну, проходи, – сказала Рико. Потом добавила, стараясь, чтобы на этот раз ее голос не прозвучал так каменно: – Я скучала.  
– Привет, – ответила Момои невпопад.

Рико направилась в сторону дома, прячущегося среди вишен. Все началось, вспоминала она в надежде отвлечься от шагов за спиной, тогда. В старшей школе.

***

Рико всегда могла назвать себя смелым человеком; без хвастовства – ведь она ничего не боялась. В детстве она спокойно давила тараканов и ныряла в море со скалистых обрывистых берегов. Здоровье тоже всегда было крепкое – даже обычные детские болезни словно обошли ее стороной. 

После первой встречи с Момои Рико, придя домой, грохнулась на кровать. Ее так лихорадило, что Кагетора – образец заботливого отца, пожалуй, даже чуточку слишком заботливого – решил, что у нее температура и побежал заваривать чай с лимоном. Разумеется, он ошибся – Рико трясло от волнения и злости, но на здоровье это никак не влияло. А чай с лимоном она и вовсе терпеть не могла. 

Она никак не могла понять, что же не так с Момои. Почему она так на нее реагирует. Ведь если анализировать здраво – ну что такого в ее подколках? Да и по поводу размера своей груди Рико никогда не комплексовала. Возможно, дело в том, что в ее словах Рико постоянно чудился второй смысл, двойное дно, до которого Рико с ее прямотой добраться никак не могла. Момои будто бы намекала на что-то – но на что именно?

Все попытки анализировать здраво кончились, когда Момои пришла в Сейрин вечером – пустые глаза, спутанные дождем мокрые волосы, облепившая тело мокрая рубашка – и спросила, где Куроко. Рико тогда, подавив в себе нарастающее чувство ужаса – что такое могло случиться? – отдала ей свою футболку и, отвернувшись, выбивала пальцами дробь по стене. Собственные эмоциональные реакции под танцы бабочек в животе мгновенно обретали смысл.  
Парни так таращились на обтянутый розовым трикотажем бюст Момои, что Рико выгнала их бегать под ливень; когда они вышли из зала, Рико посмотрела на Момои – и натолкнулась на слишком уж понимающий взгляд.  
– Что с тобой случилось? – хмуро сказала Рико.  
– Да так, – неопределенно сказала Момои. Взгляд стал куда более осмысленным, но только легче ей явно не стало.  
– Скажи, пожалуйста, – Рико подошла ближе. Она чувствовала себя неловко – ведь Момои уже показала, что не хочет откровенничать – но останавливаться не собиралась. – Может, я смогу помочь? Ты прекрасно держишь себя в руках, но…  
– Спасибо за комплимент, – сказала Момои и провела рукой по щеке Рико, – но вот ты себя держать в руках совершенно не умеешь. Мне это нравится.  
Она улыбнулась – Рико могла бы поклясться, что эта улыбка была настоящей, – и притянула ее к себе.

Это не изменило между ними почти ничего. Они все еще оставались соперницами, да и привычка Момои подкалывать Рико по поводу ее фигуры никуда не пропала.

Тело Момои было мягким и теплым на ощупь, а когда Рико с силой проводила руками по ее спине, она низко стонала и прижималась сильнее. Момои обожала сладкое, поэтому половина их свиданий прошла в кафе-мороженом – в Эдогаве, неподалеку от ее дома. Момои очень любила, когда ее гладят по шее, терпеть не могла макрель и обожала танцевать с закрытыми глазами. У нее была привычка вести дневник; на книжных полках у нее выстроилась коллекция манэки-нэко.  
Рико узнала много таких мелочей за те полтора года, что они были вместе. 

Они поссорились накануне выпуска. Рико не собиралась учиться дальше – с ее тренерским опытом найти работу проблемой не было – особенно после того, как Сейрин выиграли Зимний кубок, да и дальнейшее образование ее не особенно интересовало. Хоть Рико и любила учиться, – президентом студсовета в школе ее выбрали не просто так, – но в университете она смысла не видела. Момои тогда вышла из себя, кричала, что у нее нет никаких амбиций, и так жить попросту невозможно.  
Рико ушла, хлопнув дверью.  
Чувство вины пришло позже.

Момои поступила в университет и переехала в Осаку. Они не виделись больше полугода и встретились в январе, на дне рождении у Куроко. Неловко поздоровались, обменялись парой реплик. Глядеть на улыбчивую радостную Момои было невозможно – в горле мгновенно закипала истерика, – так что Рико отошла на кухню и тихо плакала там, пока не почувствовала прикосновение к плечу – это была Момои. Они молча обнялись, молча отстранились. Рико наклонилась, коротко поцеловала ее и вернулась в комнату.  
С тех пор было еще несколько встреч – кафе-мороженое, матчи общих знакомых, открытие выставки Кисе – кто бы мог подумать, что он с головой уйдет в искусство.  
Что-то важное, что было между ними – струилось из рук, как песок, непоправимо исчезая. 

Общение постепенно сошло на нет.

***

– Зачем ты приехала?  
Они уже сидели в гостиной – по-европейски обставленной, Рико не была большой поклонницей традиционного японского стиля. Сидели втроем, но после этих слов мать Рико встала и вышла, коротко извинившись.  
Они даже не обратили на это внимания.  
– Я подумала, – сказала Момои неожиданно ясным и спокойным голосом, – что должна извиниться. Я повела себя тогда неправильно, не захотела даже выслушать твоих аргументов и очень тебя обидела.  
– Я давно тебя простила, – сказала Рико, и чтобы смазать неловкость момента, торопливо продолжила: – Но… ты могла позвонить. Зачем приезжать? И откуда ты узнала про этот дом?  
– О, это было просто. Всего лишь спросила у Хьюги. – Момои заправила за ухо мешающуюся прядь волос. – А приехала я потому, что… По-моему, такие вещи надо говорить лично. И я соскучилась. Очень.  
Все ее интонации, жесты были так знакомы, Рико так скучала по ним все это время, что против воли улыбнулась.  
– Я очень рада тебя видеть. Будешь чай?  
– Конечно, – Момои улыбнулась ей в ответ.  
– Жасминовый?  
– Как всегда.  
К чаю Рико достала свой любимый сервиз – желтый, расписанный зелеными цветами.  
– Как у тебя дела? Сто лет о тебе не слышала.  
Момои пригубила чай.  
– Ты стала заваривать его лучше. Перестала добавлять витамины? – Она улыбнулась почти дежурной улыбкой и продолжила: – У меня все хорошо. Работаю менеджером в команде Аомине – он сейчас играет в Сендае. Виделась недавно с Куроко – он женился, представляешь? Так рада за него. Жена старше его на десять лет, работает в биологическом музее. Тихая, спокойная. Они подходят друг другу…  
Голос Момои тек плавным речитативом, почти убаюкивающим своей привычностью. Рико чувствовала себя змеей перед гипнотизером – но потом взяла себя в руки.  
– Сендай молодцы. Я ходила на ваши матчи, – Рико сплела пальцы вокруг чашки. – А кто тренирует команду? Стратегия у вас довольно толковая.  
– Ты ходила? – глаза у Момои засияли. – Я так рада! Только жаль, что ни разу не встретились. Тренирует нас Фудзивара-сан.  
– Тот самый? Из Токио?  
– Да. У него есть и свои минусы, но, ты же наверняка слышала, его называли самым безмозглым центровым в Японии. Никто не верил, что из него получится такой тренер.  
Потом Момои резко взяла паузу и продолжила – все тем же ровным спокойным голосом.  
– Ты знаешь, я почему приехала. Поняла, что не могу без тебя. Я тебя люблю. А ты?  
Рико чуть не подавилась чаем и закашлялась.  
– Потому что, – продолжила Момои, – если два человека друг друга любят, то это самое важное. Так что, пожалуйста, ответь мне. Я понимаю, что это все слишком внезапно, у тебя уже своя жизнь, а у меня своя, но…  
Рико жестом прервала ее.  
– Я отвечу тебе позже. Пойдем вниз? Поужинаем с мамой.

Спускаясь вниз вслед за Момои и глядя на ее открытые плечи, на изгиб бедра, на то, каким жестом она кладет руку на перила, Рико поняла, что готова ответить уже сейчас.


End file.
